


all these little games

by everydaybicon



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Porn with some plot, jen's house is boujie, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaybicon/pseuds/everydaybicon
Summary: “I just—I always thought I’d be drunk when this happened.”orJen's bedroom has a balcony, and Judy thinks that's kinda hot.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	all these little games

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks to some pictures on twitter, it's come to my attention that Jen's room has a balcony I never noticed before. This is the product of that lovely realization.
> 
> (I realize now I'm not the first to tackle this so I hope I'm not stepping on any toes.)

“When’s the last time you went out here anyway?” Judy asked, tugging hard on the sliding door handle. “God, this actually really hard.”

“I dunno, I mean, not since Ted so, a while I guess,” Jen replied, “I kinda forget it exists sometimes.” She was sitting on the edge of the bed, amusement playing across her lips as she watched Judy struggle with the door.

“Are you sure this door’s— _agh_ —” Judy grunted with the effort, “ _ever_ been opened?”

“Pretty sure,” Jen bit back a laugh as she watched Judy’s feet slip on the wood, unable to find traction with the weight. “All that even with those guns?”

Judy shot her a look, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her face.

“You could help you know!”

“And miss out on the gun show? No thank you.”

“ _Urghhh_ ,” Judy groaned, planting her feet and tugging once more with feeling. Finally, the door gave in, squealing in protest as it slid reluctantly through the grooves, Judy persisting until it was all the way open, stumbling back to lean against it as soon as she finished. “See, easy,” she smiled at Jen, exaggeratingly swiping her brow with the back of her hand, but her smile quickly faded into a grimace. “Actually shit, hang on I need a minute,” she said, doubling over with her hands on her knees. “That was,” she blew out a puff of air, “really stuck.”

“But you made it look so effortless.”

“Hey!” Judy huffed.

“Come on, it’s a nice night,” Jen said, standing. She moved toward the open door, pulling Judy along behind her by the wrist, “you can catch your breath in the lounge chair.”

“Touché.”

Judy followed Jen out onto the balcony, stepping out into the warm night air, pausing for a moment to bask in the light breeze sweeping through.

She watched as Jen stretched a little before casually sliding herself onto one of the two loungers, one leg crossed over the other, an arm slung back behind her neck as she stared up at the sky. In her pajama pants and ratty old t-shirt, wearing a content little smile, Jen looked so comfortable out here. So what if Judy’d had to struggle a bit with the door? 

Judy walked past the foot of the chairs to the edge of the balcony, resting her arms against the ledge as she took in the view. She took in neighboring yards and empty street, some city lights in the distance. There’d probably be more to see in the daytime, but here tonight, in the quiet with Jen, it seemed like the most perfect view she could think of. She leaned over a little more to get a better view of their own backyard, taking in the glow of the pool, the outdoor living room, the dark guesthouse. From this angle, had the guest house lights been on and the curtain open, it seemed like whoever was standing on this balcony would have a pretty clear view inside. 

Judy would have to keep that in mind in case Jen ever came to her senses and sent her back to sleep there again. She didn’t think that was very likely though.

She snuck a look back at Jen, who was looking so very at home out here. Well it _was_ her home, Judy supposed, mentally scoffing at her own line of thinking, why _shouldn’t_ Jen be relaxing on the lounge chair of the balcony she sometimes forgets exists?

Judy smiled, marveling once again at how fucking _fancy_ Jen was. 

“So lemme get this straight,” Judy started, breaking their respective reveries as she plopped herself down on the other chair. “Pool. Hot tub. _Outdoor living room_.” She counted them out on her fingers. “A grand piano that nobody knows how to play. A _guest house_. And a balcony attached to your bedroom that you _sometimes forget exists?_ You’re pretty boujie Jen. _”_

“Um, I’m sorry, weren’t you living in a fucking mansion?”

“Yeah but it wasn’t mine! This—all of this is _yours,_ Jen! _You_ worked for it. You did the damn thing!” Judy swung her legs up onto the chair and laid back, angling herself onto her side so she could still see the other woman.

“Well it’s half yours now,” Jen said simply, turning her head towards Judy, “remember?”

“Yeah, but still. You’re like, _successful_ Jen. Like, really successful.”

Jen smiled, shaking her head. 

“It's like, all I have to do is sit here, and you’ll just keep throwing compliments at me,” she rolled her eyes. “Who needs therapy when you’ve got a Judy?”

“Personally I think everyone should go to therapy, regardless of how stable they perceive themselves, it’s been so beneficial—“

“Okay Jude, I get it I get it. One of these days I’m gonna give in just you wait.”

“Really?”

“Maybe.”

Judy grinned.

“Jen, I’m so happy to hear you say that, I loooove Dr. Heron so much and I think you’d like her too, but if you think it’d be weird for us to go to the same one I get it—“

“Why would that be weird?”

“I don’t know. I thought maybe you’d think it would be and then you wouldn’t be able to fully express yourself knowing it’s the same person I talk to—”

“Jude. I thought we were supposed to be relaxing out here.”

“Right, sorry,” Judy said, “relaxing, yes.” She took a nice, deep, _relaxing_ breath. “Oh! Do you wanna finish off that bottle from earlier? I can go grab it, there wasn’t too much left I think.”

“No, I’m okay. I think I’ve had enough for today.”

Judy raised her eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, did Jennifer Harding just say she didn’t want more wine?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” Jen said, scrunching her nose. “And the way you said that makes me sound like I’m a fucking alcoholic.”

“All I’m saying is, if alcohol consumption comes up in therapy—“

“Jude.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m done now.”

“You better be.”

“Or what?”

“Hmm?”

“I said _‘or what’_ Harding.”

Jen smirked.

“Or I’ll show you where you can stick the rest of that bottle.”

“I thought I’m the one with the guns.”

Jen laughed.

“Touché,” she mimicked, doing a poor impression of Judy.

Judy rolled her eyes.

“So how did you used to relax out here anyway?”

“I mean usually there’d be wine.”

“I try and I try.”

“And I love you for trying,” Jen grinned, turning away from Judy again, facing skyward.

She’d said it casually, like she’d said it a million times before, and Judy knew it didn’t really mean the same thing she wanted it to, but she couldn’t help the way her heart twinged a bit at the words, couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her chest. She tried to shake herself out of it by keeping the conversation going.

“So _aside_ from the wine,” she tried, narrowing her eyes at Jen, “what kind of relaxing are we talking here? Stargazing? Reading? Is there a TV out here too that I just haven’t noticed?” She was teasing now, and even though Jen wasn’t really facing her anymore, Judy could see the tugging corner of her lip meant that Jen was still wearing that dumb, goofy grin.

“Tell me when you find it.”

Satisfied with herself, Judy decided to just settle into the lounger, and let Jen have some peace and quiet. She mirrored Jen and laid herself out flat, shifting up in the chair to get into a more comfortable position.

“Jen, I think this one’s a bit lumpy,” Judy said, reaching behind her to push into the foam of the cushion, “actually wait, maybe there’s something behind—“ Judy reached her arm behind the cushion, her wandering hand searching for the culprit, her fingers finding a balled up piece of fabric. “What’s—“ Judy pulled the item out into the light, unfurling it a little before— “Oh! Oh wow.”

“What?” Jen asked disinterestedly, eyes closed as she lay back in her chair.

“Well then!”

“Find something interesting Jude?” Jen mused, not bothering to look up.

“Well I guess I know what else you might’ve been doing out here,” Judy smirked, holding out the object giddily, letting it dangle off her fingertips.

“What do you—ugh,” Jen grumbled, turning to face her, “what is—OH! Give me those!”

Jen sprung up from her chair, closing the short distance between them, snatching the garment out of Judy’s hands, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.

“It’s okay Jen, I do your laundry. I’ve touched enough of your panties for this not to be weird.”

“Oh my god.”

Jen balled up the black lace and looked around agitatedly, pacing a bit on the small balcony before shoving it behind the cushion of her own chair. She turned back to Judy in a huff, still flushed, straightening the edge of her t-shirt before folding her arms against her chest.

“I’m impressed, Jen. And lace too? You don’t have a lot of those kind on rotation.”

“Jude, can you please stop talking about my underwear?”

“Would you prefer it if I talked about _my_ underwear? For myself, I think cotton is the best option, even if it doesn’t make me feel the _sexiest._ But that ph payoff—“

“No! Ugh, Jude, just—stop talking about it.”

“Shit Jen, are you, _embarrassed?”_ Judy asked, swinging her legs over the side and sitting up again. “There’s no reason to be! Like I said, I’m impressed!”

“Judy—“

“I kinda thought you’d prefer it _indoors_ but I mean— _”_

“Fucking hell.”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just—you? Out here? Never would’ve guessed.”

“Oh so you’ve been guessing?” Jen retorted, eyebrows raised, moving a hand to her hip.

Now it was Judy’s turn to flush.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did,” Jen smiled darkly.

Maybe she had been guessing; maybe she’d been guessing a lot about how Jen liked to fuck. 

And now, Judy realized, Jen’s reaction had confirmed that she had in fact been fucked right here on the balcony, and that piece of intel was a little more than Judy’d bargained for when she’d started her teasing.

She could feel herself getting flustered as she pictured Jen writhing right here on the lounge chair, her panties stuffed unceremoniously behind the cushion, biting her lip to keep quiet lest the entire street hear her moan. _Fuck._

Judy felt her face growing hot.

“We can stop talking about this now,” she conceded, giving a tight lipped smile as Jen returned to her seat, looking smug.

“That’s what I thought,” Jen replied, settling herself back into her chair.

Judy laid back again, looking up at the sky, trying to pick out familiar stars as a way of shifting her focus away from the image of Jen panting and moaning right on that very chair, so passionately uninhibited and turned on that she’d wanted to be fucked outdoors. 

Judy’s efforts to repress it were pretty meek, and she was unable to stop herself from momentarily leaning in to the fantasy. In it, Jen wore the dark, knowing look she’d given Judy just a moment before.

How had Jen managed to turn it back on her so quickly? Not a minute earlier, Jen was the one who’d been blushing, clumsily bunching up her own panties as she looked for somewhere to hide them, and yet, Judy was now the one who felt caught.

And all it had taken was a flirty little line and a hard to place smug expression.

Judy cringed internally at the effect Jen’s simple words had had on her. 

“ _Oh so you’ve been guessing?”_

_._

It had been like this for some time now, their flirtatious banter getting increasingly more difficult to put on either side of the line Judy’d drawn out for herself, one she’d privately sworn early on not to cross, but that Jen seemed to trample on more and more as time went on until Judy wasn’t quite sure where the line even was anymore, or if there even was one.

It had felt like they’d been on the precipice of something for a while now, but Judy wasn’t sure what. She knew what she wanted it to be, that she wanted _Jen_ entirely, and Jen’s easy encouragement of Judy’s Freudian slips often had her wondering whether Jen already knew that.

_And why the hell did Jen seemed to thrive on it?_

Judy tried not to dwell, knowing that confirming her suspicions was entirely up to Jen. She tried not to read too deeply into Jen’s smug looks and flirty lines, tried not to let the hope bubble up when Jen didn’t deter her wordy compliments, instead choosing to escalate the situations with raised eyebrows and smart remarks, embarrassing Judy a little in the process. 

Judy tried not to let Jen’s subtle acknowledgements thrill her in the way she really wanted them to.

Most nights, Judy choked it back like a big pill, settling for her own guilty fingers in the guest house, swallowing Jen’s name alongside the bitter taste of shame.

But then the next day Jen would do it again, would give her one of those looks that told Judy she liked making her flustered, and Judy would wonder whether it was really shame she’d been tasting or if she’d just convinced herself that lust could be a little bitter sometimes. 

.

“So I guess that makes it at least two years then,” Jen said. “At _least.”_

“What do you mean?” Judy asked, turning on her side to face her. They’d been quiet for a little while now, Judy lost deep in thought. Jen’s voice was quieter now, and not nearly as smug.

“Since anyone’s been out here. And those were probably from way before that anyway.”

“Oh.”

“We weren’t exactly fucking outside in the months before he died.”

“Yeah. Right.”

“And the piano was Ted’s.”

“What?”

“The grand piano. I mean, I bought it, but he was the one who played it.”

“Oh, shit right. Sorry, I—“

“Forgot?” Her tone wasn’t accusatory. Just curious.

“Um, just for a second. I’m so sorry Jen.”

“No, it’s okay. I forget too. I forget him a lot actually.”

“Oh.”

“And the funny thing is I don’t really feel bad about forgetting.”

Judy paused.

“Neither do I. About Steve I mean.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t have to say that just because I did.”

“No. I mean it. And you’re right. I don’t even feel bad about not thinking about him anymore.”

“Hm,” Jen sighed. “Yeah, I guess, life goes on, right?” She paused. “Well, for us it does,” she chuckled darkly, her expression changing. “But sometimes, there’s just like these, _reminders,”_ Judy watched as Jen’s hand snaked behind her back behind the cushion, pulling out the bunched up fabric. “And it’s not even about him anymore, I think it’s more about me. Like who I used to be or whatever.” She looked at the garment for a moment, her expression unreadable. “I’m gonna go throw these out I think,” she said, rising.

“No, no,” Judy said, standing to meet her, “you stay, I wanted to go get a blanket anyway. Here, give me those,” she said, reaching her hand out to Jen, feeling guilty for having teased Jen about them before. Jen rolled her eyes before reluctantly holding them out to Judy.

“Jude, if you wanna touch my underwear so bad there’s clean ones in the drawer.”

“I know,” Judy winked, taking the pair from Jen, “I put them there.”

Jen shook her head as she slid back down on her lounge chair.

Judy stepped into the warmth of the bedroom, tossing Jen’s panties into the little wicker waste basket as she crossed the room. If Jen didn’t want the reminder, then good riddance.

“Can you bring me a blanket too?” Jen called from the balcony.

“Sure!”

In the hallway linen closet, Judy only found one, and remembering Henry’s disastrous attempt at pillow-fort making with Shandy earlier that day, Judy recalled that there were a few grape juice-stained blankets she’d left to soak that she’d need to scrub out the next day.

She took the lone clean blanket back through the bedroom and out onto the balcony, shaking loose the heavy woven fabric with a loud rustling noise, startling Jen a bit.

“There was only one,” she said, draping it over Jen’s legs. “I’m gonna go put on a warmer robe.”

“For fucks sake Jude, just come here,” Jen lifted the corner of the blanket, scooting over to make some room for her.

“Oh, okay thanks!” Judy said, sliding in beside her.

“Don’t say that like this wasn’t all part of your plan.”

“It wasn’t!”

“Mhmm, sure,” Jen said, eyeing Judy as she gathered the blanket more securely around the both of them, taking care to make sure Jen’s toes were nicely covered. 

She laid back beside Jen, sighing contentedly, comforted by their shared warmth and the scent of Jen’s shampoo.

The one-person lounger was a bit of a squeeze, but Judy didn’t mind snuggling close to Jen, and judging by the way Jen was leaning her head against Judy’s, her fingers playing with Judy’s own under the blanket, it seemed like Jen didn’t mind the proximity either.

They stayed like that for a little while, relaxing in the night air, and Judy found herself drifting off a little, soothed by the breeze and the company, and when Jen spoke again, it startled her.

“Why’d you sound so surprised before?”

“Hmm?”

“Before, you sounded surprised.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out for you Jude?”

“Jen, I was halfway to dreamland a second ago.”

“Oh sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“You gotta stop saying that so much.”

“But this time it really was okay! Wait, what are we talking about?” Judy asked, turning to face Jen.

“No, it’s okay. Never mind.”

“Oh my god Jen.”

“Ugh fine,” Jen grumbled, she turned away from Judy, facing up as she spoke. “Earlier, you just seemed really surprised, amused even by the fact that I’d had sex out here before.”

“Well I was.”

“Amused?”

“No! Surprised.”

“I’m not a fucking square Judy.”

“No, I know.”

“Just because I’m not as adventurous as you doesn’t mean I wouldn’t fuck my own husband like five feet from the bed.”

“I never said I thought you were a square. It’s just, whenever I pictured—” _oh shit._

“Whenever you _pictured_?” Jen cut in. 

“No, I meant— Jesus. I just meant, I never pictured—“

“Well that’s not what you said.”

“Do you like, get off on embarrassing me or what?”

“Sometimes,” Jen grinned, still not meeting Judy’s eyes.

Judy felt herself go hot all over. 

“Umm, _what?”_

“What?”

“You just said you get off on embarrassing me.”

“I meant it metaphorically.”

“Uh, no. You said _sometimes.”_

“Oh, come on Jude, I just meant it like—“

“No, you don’t get to do that. Not with the way you’ve been humiliating me every time this happens the other way around, every time you catch me in some comment about you or how hot you are—I mean, even though they’re always jokes of course.”

“If they’re always jokes why do you feel so humiliated?”

Judy narrowed her eyes at Jen, who was turning to face her, seemingly entertained by Judy’s frustration. Judy was about to retort back when she saw Jen’s eyes flick down to her lips and back up again. It happened so quickly, but it was unmistakable, and catching her in it made Judy feel bold.

“You know why.”

“Do I?” Jen asked, even though her expression gave way that she knew she’d been caught. “I don’t think I—“

Judy cut her off, pressing her lips firmly against Jen’s, missing most of her mouth in her haste, and Judy could feel the blood pumping through her body, felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, and it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back but she felt like she was about to explode.

She looked at Jen expectantly, worried for a second she’d made a huge mistake, searching Jen’s eyes for some sort of sign that they were going to be able to come back from this, and Judy was about to apologize, about to say anything to make sure they were going to be okay, but then Jen pulled her in again, her lips finding Judy’s properly this time, and she was kissing her hard and desperately, pulling her arms out from underneath the blanket, threading her fingers through Judy’s hair as she held her to her.

And then she was shifting her body on the lounger, nudging Judy with her knee to tell her to move more to the center of the chair, and she was hitching a leg over Judy’s hips, coming over to straddle her, tossing the blanket to the side, pressing Judy hard into the cushion.

And Judy was reaching up, entwining her own hands in Jen’s hair, pulling her close as she parted her lips, Jen responding in kind, shuddering as their tongues met delicately at first, tentatively tasting one another, then gaining momentum as they desperately sought for more.

Judy grazed Jen’s bottom lip with her teeth, eliciting a small moan from Jen, encouraging her. Judy lightly bit the soft flesh, her teeth gently pulling at Jen’s lip before soothing the bite with her tongue.

Suddenly Jen pulled back, bringing her hand to her bottom lip, her eyes wide and wild as she brushed it lightly with her fingers. For a second Judy thought maybe she’d bit it too hard.

“Shit,” Jen said, staring at Judy below her. She was panting a little, her pupils blown, looking crazed and a little terrified. Her hair was a mess, still tangled in Judy’s fingers, her lips pinker than usual, her cheeks flushed to match. She looked so fucking good that Judy’s next words physically hurt her to say.

“Is this not what—I’m sorry, we can stop.”

“No, I just—”

“What?”

“I just—I always thought I’d be drunk when this happened.”

Judy smiled.

“Oh so you’ve been thinking about—“

“God Jude, don’t you know when to shut up?”

She kissed her hard, opening her lips almost immediately, tasting Judy with less hesitance this time. She began to work her way across Judy’s jaw, planting kisses behind her ear, nibbling her way down her neck, leaving little red marks across her collarbone, soothing them with her tongue. 

“You can— _oh—“_ Judy breathed, Jen’s breath warm on her neck, “you can touch me,” she whispered, “if you want.”

It was all Jen needed as permission, and she was loosening Judy’s robe, letting the blue silk fall open, her hand sneaking underneath the smooth material to cup Judy’s breast, squeezing lightly before brushing her thumb across her nipple.

“Fuck, Jude,” Jen panted, using both hands now to slide Judy’s robe open fully, exposing her bare chest and torso, “you’re perfect,” she said, her eyes scanning down Judy’s body, smirking a little at Judy’s pale pink cotton panties. Her eyes travelled back up, lingering on Judy’s breasts, eagerly palming both of them, and then Jen was leaning in, her tongue circling one of Judy’s erect nipples, lightly rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger, the sensation causing Judy’s hips to buck off the cushion. “So sensitive.”

Judy could feel heat in her cheeks, as well as between her legs. She’d been waiting so long for this, pictured it so many times, and now that it was happening she felt embarrassed at how turned on she already was without even having been touched.

She could feel Jen’s hand travelling further south across her torso, stopping to trail her fingers across the lines of her stomach, her fingers working further down until they reached Judy’s waistband, teasing along the edge of it, pulling it lightly up so it would snap back down, making Judy squirm. 

Judy could feel how embarrassingly wet she was, knew that if she were to look down she would certainly have soaked her way through her thin cotton panties, and she knew that it’d be over so fast if Jen touched touched her there now, it’d be over too fucking fast.

So with boldness she didn’t know she had, Judy did the only thing she could think of. She nudged Jen’s hand away with her own, snaking her arm between Jen’s open legs above her, pushing the heel of her hand against Jen’s center, hard, Jen faltering at the touch.

She could feel her heat through her pajama pants, could feel her well enough through the thin flannel that meant—

“I’m not wearing any,” Jen whispered, chuckling a little. “I don’t, really. Not to bed.”

“God, Jen, if I’d had known that—“

“What, you would’ve fucked me sooner?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh please,” Jen panted, as Judy replaced her hand with her knee, letting Jen grind against it, “you were too— _ah—_ pussy.”

“What’d you say?” Judy asked, straightening her leg, Jen squirming over her without the friction.

“Ugh, _pussy_? Don’t play games with me Jude.”

“Okay,” and then Judy was sliding her hand down past the waistband of Jen’s pajama pants, feeling her wetness coat her fingers as she slipped through her folds, stopping to swirl lightly against her clit, causing Jen’s hips to buck.

“Fuck.”

“Can I?” Judy asked, hooking her finger through the pants’ waistband and tugging down lightly.

Jen nodded, and together they pulled them off, Jen throwing them to the side once she pulled them down past her ankles.

“Now those,” Judy said, reaching her hand between Jen’s thighs as Jen swung her leg back over Judy’s hip, now completely bare from the waist down, “are much harder to leave out here accidentally.”

Jen rolled her eyes as she leaned down again to kiss her, her hands skimming over Judy’s breasts as Judy continued to slide her fingers through her, spreading her wetness around the inside of her thighs, rubbing teasing little circles over her clit that had Jen puffing out these adorable little moans, her pressure purposely too light, stopping before Jen could really get going. 

“I thought we said— _shit—_ no games.”

“No, that’s what you said.”

“Oh come on Jude, just fuck me—“

And with no warning Judy slid two fingers deep inside Jen, Jen gasping at the contact, her eyes wide as she eased herself around Judy’s fingers. Judy grinned as she let Jen rock her hips up and down on them a few times before adding another.

“How’s that?” Judy asked, locking eyes with Jen. Her mouth was open a little, and Judy could see sweat pooling at her temple.

“Fucking hell Jude,” Jen said, reaching up to grab the top of the lounge chair for support as she rode Judy’s fingers.

“Oh, Jen. That’s it honey. Oh, you feel so good.”

“Oh fuck, Jude. Fuck,” she panted, the slick sounds of Judy’s fingers sliding in and out of her filling the night air. “FUCK!” Jen practically shouted, letting Judy’s fingers bottom out inside her.

“Jen! You need to be quiet.”

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Jen mumbled, still riding earnestly. “Your fingers, just—“

“Are they enough for you Jen? Do you want another?”

“No! No. I’m so full, Jude.”

“Jen, honey, why don’t you relax,” Judy said, reaching up with her free hand to brush some of Jen’s matted blonde hair out of her face, “let me take care of you, okay?” Judy asked, swiping her thumb across Jen’s clit.

“Fuck, okay,” she said, leaning down to kiss Judy again, “okay.”

Judy pulled her fingers out of Jen, Jen sighing audibly at the loss.

“What are you—“

“Shh,” Judy said, nudging Jen off of her, “lie back,” she whispered, sliding out from under her and standing.

Jen did as she was told, and flipped onto her back. She looked dazed, wanton, her t-shirt pushed up halfway up her torso. She was a fucking mess. 

“Scoot up,” Judy said, moving to the foot of the lounge chair. She drank Jen in again, letting her eyes travel up her long legs before leaning down, slowly crawling up the lounger, locking eyes with Jen as she firmly gripped her thighs, spreading them apart to inspect her wetness more closely, Jen squirming eagerly.

Judy grinned devilishly.

“Jen. You’re so wet for me.”

Jen groaned, impatiently wriggling her hips as Judy hovered over her.

“You look so good. You look so good baby,” Judy said, planting a light kiss on the inside of Jen’s thigh, and then on the other, “god, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” she said, finally letting her tongue lap at Jen’s wetness, lightly trailing through her folds before returning the pressure more earnestly, stopping to briefly suck her clit.

“Fuck!” Jen grunted.

“Quiet, remember?”

“Ohh my goddd,” Jen moaned, only a little quieter as Judy continued coaxing with her tongue, enjoying the way Jen eagerly raised her hips for more contact, her knees tightening around Judy’s head, her hands tangling through Judy’s hair as her hips began to buck more wildly, her noises gaining less coherence and more desperation, Judy having no choice but to clamp a hand firmly over Jen’s mouth as Jen rode it out against her tongue until finally she went still, quivering for a moment before shaking wildly, crying out into Judy’s hand, throbbing against Judy’s mouth. “Fuck Jude, I’m coming. I’m coming,” she breathed, her cries turning into whimpers as she rode out her orgasm, her knees opening wide, pushing Judy’s face off of her as she breathed hard. “Fuck,” she panted.

Judy grinned, pecking the inside of Jen’s thigh one more time before sitting up on her heels to look at Jen in her post-orgasm glow, an arm slung back across her face as she giggled.

“Fuck, that was really good Jude.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

Jen moved her arm to look at Judy, who realized she still had Jen’s come dripping down her chin. She wiped across her mouth with the back of her hand, and sucked the remaining juices off her fingers before noticing that Jen was watching her, mouth open.

“What?”

“That was,” Jen shook her head, “kinda obscene Jude.”

“That was the part that was obscene? Not when you were fucking riding my hand and screaming loud enough for the whole street to—“

“Shit, really?”

Judy nodded.

“Let’s just hope Karen’s street cameras don’t capture audio.”

“Yeah, you’d better,” Jen said, grinning as she stood. She pulled Judy by the wrist until she was splayed out on the lounger, her robe open wide, dangling off the chair. Jen crawled back on top of her, hooking her fingers through the waistband of Judy’s panties, motioning for Judy to raise her hips for her as Jen pulled them off, one leg at a time. “Or you’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
